Come And Take A Walk On The Wild Side
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a total nerd and he's fine with it. The only problem is that the skank of the school, Kurt, is making his life impossible. Everything changes eventually when Sebastian is designed to be Kurt's tutor. (Skank!Kurt, Nerdy!Sebastian. Side Brittana and Faberry)
1. Prologue

**Ship:** Kurt/Sebastian (side Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel)

**Rating:** Nc-17/M.

**Author:** EdyFerrone/Forwood.

**Summary:** Sebastian Smythe is a total nerd and he's fine with it. The only problem is that the skank of the school, Kurt, is making his life impossible. Everything chances eventually when Sebastian is designed to be Kurt's tutor. (Skank!Kurt, Nerdy!Sebastian. Side Brittana and Faberry)

**A/N**: Please, read the notes carefully.

This is story is linked to the Brittana one, _You're No Good For Me But I Want You_ (posted on Forwood's account). It is not necessary for you to read both, but it would help you getting through the verse better. We also wanted to give you some warning before you read: this story includes dub-con, bullying and eventual use of pot and drugs. If you don't feel comfortable with any on these themes, I suggest you don't read the story.

Please, let us know what you think about it!

**Beta:** Itsnevergettingbetterthanthis.

/

**Prologue**

"So ..." Emma Pillsbury takes a deep breath before she begins. "The reason why we're here today has nothing to do with punishment or all of these things that you teenagers think are counterproductive or anything like that. We're here because we believe it's important for you that you realize that your educational situation is slightly above mediocrity. A disastrous school career at the limits like yours might affect your life, your future, your family and-_Kurt_! Get your feet off the desk!" She screams out anxiously at the thought of how many germs are invading her daily territory.

Kurt smirks and stares at Miss Pillsbury, smugly, right in the eye, challenging her with his gaze. For a few seconds he considers ignoring her order, but, even though he is usually so out of control and arrogant, he knows that his didactic situation is dramatically serious. He's not stupid. That's why he calmly shifts his legs, allowing Ms. Pillsbury to sterilize the desk with her wipes.

"That's just what I was talking about!" Emma exclaims angrily, probably more horrified by the bacteria left by the student's shoes. "Not only is your situation tragic, but your teachers also complain about your behavior. We're only a few months from graduation, don't you have any dreams for college? For your future? Or would you rather be stuck in this school forever?"

The blonde girl sitting next to Kurt snorts and shoves a hand in her pocket to pull out a cigarette. She quickly leads it to her mouth, wrapping it with her lips, dyed in a sparkling red that would surely leave a mark. An arrogant smirk comes over her face and she looks so proud of herself for acting so out of line.

"Brittany! No smoking here!" Mr. Schuester scolds her, standing next to Emma, who has begun to cough because of the cloud of smoke that is spreading through the room.

"That sucks Mr. Schue!" Brittany exclaims, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Put it out, now!" Mr. Schuester orders again and this time Brittany is forced to obey, but she doesn't betray her style.

Kurt gives a smug look while Brittany stubs out her cigarette on the desk directly in front of Will and Emma's shocked eyes.

"Oops." Brittany murmurs innocently, before laughing out loud with Kurt.

"Enough!" Will exclaims firmly, slamming his big hand on the desk to restore order and shut the room up.

Sebastian cocks his head slightly to the side, watching the scene with arched eyebrows while Santana jumps beside him. He's a little more firm; therefore he doesn't budge much from its position. He is shaking his leg, leaning over the other in a rather precarious balance and he's sighing quietly, the anxiety of being in that room possesses him quickly, forcing him to make funny suffering faces.

He can almost feel the _physical _tension that fills the room, probably heavier for the momentary silence. He would never be the kind of person who tolerates these behaviors. His father works as a state attorney, so he has learned to behave well and not to make a bad impression.

However, neither he nor Santana have figured out yet why they're in Ms. Pillsbury's office along with those two jailbirds.

Sebastian's eyes roll around the room through a pair of glasses, while he's cautiously avoiding wandering too much towards those two blue ones in particular.

Kurt Hummel is Sebastian Smythe's worst nightmare.

He has often wondered if he really doesn't have any better way to spend his time than bothering him in the hallways or order his group of friends to throw him into a dumpster. It makes him feel so damn weak that a boy with dyed hair, shorter than he is, could do him everything he wants without any problems, so much so that he forces Sebastian to partake in entire afternoons of consolation with Santana, probably boring her with his outbursts.

He taps his fingers on the wood of the chair, waiting to know what Schuester and Pillsbury have in mind.

"Mr. Schue," Brittany begins, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "now that we know we won't pass the year, we can go?" She asks annoyed.

"I can't breathe in here. There is too much stink of failure." Kurt adds, pointing at Sebastian and Santana at his right with the index.

"Guys, please." Schuester says while Emma sinks into the chair, still deeply shaken by their behaviors. "What we're trying to do here is for your own good."

"How can our good to include these two?" Brittany swings, looking into her eyes without a second glance.

Sebastian blinks slowly, trying not to react in any way to these words because he's afraid that the reaction could somehow trigger something later that he fears, given the way in which Kurt carefully evaluates any word uttered in his presence.

"Not a word." Schuester replies firmly, tired about their impudence. "Do you want to graduate? Do you want to build a future or want to throw your life between alcohol and drugs?" Will continues seriously.

"What Will is trying to tell you is that, along with Principal Figgins, we've decided to assign you tutors to improve the subjects in which your situation is really critical; biology and chemistry, Spanish and French." Emma explains. "And this brings us back to you, guys," she adds, pointing to Sebastian and Santana.

"W-what do you mean P-Miss Pillsbury?" Santana asks stammering.

"No one told you can speak, nerd." Brittany growls towards her.

"Brittany!" Will shouts, ordering her to be quiet.

Sebastian leans his cheek on his palm and tries to make Santana notice the warm lovely look that he's addressing to her, as he always does in these cases. He always wants to protect her somehow, as much as possible, even if only with a word of comfort or a hug.

"We believe that you're the right people for this task. It won't be easy, but Brittany and Kurt need to learn from model students like you. That's why we have compiled for you a program and ..." Will turns to Kurt and Brittany. "... Santana and Sebastian will be your tutors."

"What!?" The four students cry at the same time.

"This is madness!" Kurt mutters, shaking his head.

"We can't breathe the same air they breathe for more than ten seconds, how would it be possible to spend our time together to study? Forget it, Mr. Schuester!" Brittany rebels, throwing a disgusted look at Sebastian and Santana, who look down at the pavement, frightened.

For the first time in their lives, they both seem to agree with Brittany and Kurt.

Neither Santana nor Sebastian approves Schuester's freaking crazy idea. Neither Santana nor Sebastian is excited to help two people who have done nothing but hurt them in the last few months, making their high school lives a living hell.

They both want to express their opinion, make it clear to the two teachers how uncomfortable this bizarre situation is, but the fear of saying a word in front of their worst nightmares is so great their words are lopping off in their throat.

Sebastian sighs, messing a little with his lips as words of protest inevitably die in his throat. He wouldn't really say anything that could compromise the situation; if he'd really be forced to spend some time with Kurt, at least he doesn't want him to punish him for something more than being an underdog.

"We're not giving you an option," Schuester repeats more seriously. "This is essential, not optional. Your situation is catastrophic; you might lose the school year. "

"But we don't want-"

"No complains, Kurt," Schuester interrupts him before he can finish the sentence.

"This is your calendar," Emma adds, placing four small pamphlets that have cute and chubby little men with books in hand on the cover and within the schedule for the entire week on the desk. It says at least one and a half hours of study for each subject.

"I'm sorry to destroy your precious castles of conviction, but we really don't wanna get involved with losers like that," Kurt protests again, supported by Brittany. "I mean, did you see yourself in the mirror?" He asks, turning to Sebastian. "Those sweaters scream 'older than my grandma'. You're an insult to good taste!" He exclaims laughing along with the blonde at his side.

Sebastian immediately becomes red with embarrassment and clenches his hands into fists, he wants to punch the arrogant look off of Kurt's face.

There's nothing wrong in his sweaters; they're warm and comfortable.

Santana shakes her head and puts her hand on Sebastian's shoulder as if to comfort him, but Kurts's words seem to have a deep humiliation reserved for him.

"And look at her ... Nerd, have you ever thought to lock yourself in your house and never come out again? No one would miss you here at school," She croaks acidly, exchanging a nod with Kurt.

Santana immediately feels uncontrolled tears sliding down her flushed cheeks and she shrugs, more vulnerable than ever.

She wants to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Enough!" Will snaps again. "You have no choice, you'll study with them and if your grades don't improve ... there's no way you're graduating. Do you want to refuse our help? Okay, I'm ready to call your parents and tell them you're about to be suspend for a month."

At these words, Kurt and Brittany freeze in their chairs, even unable to laugh.

"In addition, if you just try to still make fun of these two guys, I'll take care of it personally," he adds, turning then to Santana and Sebastian. "If have any problems, please contact me and Miss Pillsbury. Don't be afraid guys." They both nod shyly. "That's all for today."

/

Santana and Sebastian spent much of the next hour sitting on the floor of the girls' bathroom, their back resting against the wall, talking about it and describing the apocalyptic depressing situation in which they're forced to spend hours a week with their bullies to get them to study. It's already an impossible mission; imagine if you add to that the fact that Brittany and Kurt have full control over them, since they look like they're too good to be afraid of anything.

Eventually, the ringing sound of the bell signals the end of the break and the beginning of the last hour of lessons, the one they can't miss (just like all of the others). Sebastian and Santana hold the record for least amount of absences in the whole school, maybe that's why they were considered the quintessential of nerd by all of McKinley.

That nickname had never bothered them so much. Actually, they were kind of proud of being nerds. They were meant to be the children that their families had always wanted, pupils with the highest averages of the school.

Of course, this affected their social life, but they are trying to make it together at least. They don't have many friends - none actually - but they can surely rely on each other.

Sebastian has never felt so vulnerable.

He has always been insecure about the way he looks; people's judgments have affected him since he was a child. He has never felt attractive, no girl ever has ever even _noticed_ him. He never really went out with any of them, except for Santana. But Santana's just his best friend, he has never seen her in any different way. Not that Santana's not attractive in his eyes, he simply loves her in a different way.

The fact that he's never had a girlfriend, has made him a target for the McKinley football team that immediately defined him a repressed gay or, more accurately 'fag loser'.

Sebastian has admit to himself that more than once he has wondered about it - the fact that he finds particularly interesting to stare at the jeans brands of the boys walking by could be a clue - but he's simply attributed it to his lack of style ... or rather to his physical appearance.

He feels bad, uninteresting and not at all glamorous. This is the reason why – he thinks - no girl approaches him, as easy as that.

He sighs sadly, going towards the French classroom, but on his way he comes face to face with his worst nightmare.

"What's so interesting about the floor?" Kurt nails firmly in front of him – arms tight to his chest and head slightly tilted on the side with an ironic curiosity painted on his face – and lifts an eyebrow at him. "Or is it simply that you can't look up because you're too scared to see that nobody even notices you?"

Sebastian shakes hands around the strap of his bag and wrinkles his lips, trying to find the courage that he lacks to tell him that he has had enough. Enough of his stupid comments, enough of his arrogance, enough of his bullying.

But every time he looks like he's ready to explode, the words die in his throat. He knows what would happen if only he had the strength to answer to reckless Kurt Hummel.

He has enough problems already with him and his group of bullies, which is why once again he decides to lower his gaze and cash these painful blows in silence.

He tries, however, to ignore him.

They say indifference is the best weapon to hurt someone, maybe it would help Sebastian now.

That's why he tries to walk by, leaving Kurt behind.

His plan fails when he feels a seemingly tightening grip around the fabric covering his chest and he finds himself with his back pressed to the wall. Kurt's hold is strong despite how thin his body seems.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He mutters, an inch away from his face, his lips curling into a curious pout. "You shouldn't pretend not to see me when I'm talking, you know? I say this for your own good ... "

Sebastian trembles, the fear of being hit is totally realistic, considering it wouldn't be the first time.

"L-Let me go ..." He almost begs Kurt, unable to look at him in the face. "What do you want from me?" He asks, shrugging his shoulders as if he hoped to be able to blend into the wall and escape Kurt's strong grip.

Hummel opens his hand, placing the palm against his chest.

"I want you to do something, anything you can to end this torture before it starts." He groans, rolling his eyes, but without pulling away from him. "I have no intention of going through having lessons with you."

"I didn't want it either." Sebastian tries to answer, unable to control the trembling of his body. "Do you think I'd _want_ to help you?" He dares to say, pressed against the wall.

"Of course." Kurt replies immediately, without even worrying about the people who are passing through the hallway. "Why shouldn't you want it? Anyone would like spending their time with a cool guy like me. The problem is you ..."

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asks, tired of fighting. Whatever he says or does won't be enough to overpower Kurt. "I haven't done anything! What do you want from me?!" He asks again, feeling his legs shake as well as his voice.

"I've already said." Kurt snaps, sighing and rolling his eyes while still holding tightly the fabric of Sebastian's sweater between his fingers. "I want to find a way to make this thing as quick and painless as possible. I'm not going to spend months with you to make you act like you're the smart guy between us."

"W-what do you want me to do?" Sebastian asks, biting his tongue for what he has said. Once again he is submitting to Kurt's will, letting his arrogance get the better of him. Once again he has let Kurt win.

"First of all," Kurt points out, looking up thoughtfully, "I won't put my pen on a paper one single time, that's for sure. You'll have to do it all and you will also be careful that no one notices. Nod." He threatens, looking at him straight in the eye.

_Fuck you asshole._

That's what Sebastian wants to yell with all the hatred he feels for him. But Kurt's gaze can penetrate his soul, paralyze him against the wall even better than his hands do. He immediately lowers his gaze unable to keep up with his, and he nods, defeated once again.

"Good." Kurt eases a little his grip on Sebastian's chest, his hand resting there just to be sure, in case he needs to act again. "This is a great start, meerkat face. Don't you think it's a great start? Nod."

Sebastian bows his head, again, in a nod. He feels the need to expel that fire inside him, but the courage and the strength to fight have been trampled by that little devil that takes pleasure in seeing him suffer.

He can barely hear what Kurt is ordering in fact, he just wants to be let go.

"Perfect." Kurt hums, smiling evilly. "Now that you understand exactly how things work, you have my permission to bring your loser face elsewhere because your presence is starting to annoy me."

Sebastian obeys, and looking forward to the freedom that Kurt is 'kindly' granting, he breaks away from the wall with only the desire to take refuge in the classroom for at least an hour of French where he would feel safe.

But as soon as takes a step, he feels a cross between his leg and in the fraction of a second he finds himself lying on the ground, with his face to the floor, and spots a lot of laughter sounding in his ears.

"Sorry, Zuckerberg." Kurt mutters sarcastically, leaning on his knees next to him to whisper a few feet from him. "It was too much fun to keep it."

Sebastian's green eyes immediately get wet so that everything around him becomes blurred, but he still can see Kurt's black boots moving in the opposite direction.

He doesn't know if it's Kurt's words or the silence of this damn school about what happens that hurts the most. No one ever had the courage to denounce these acts of abuse, indeed, judging by their laughter, the other students seem to find it even funny.

Sebastian Smythe feels different. He feels like an outcast, like he's nothing.

Sebastian just wants to disappear like the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four; although, he is already invisible to everybody there.

That's why he stays lying on the floor, his cheek now frozen to the cold marble, waiting for help that is never going to come.

/

Kurt climbs down the stairs, step by step, at a rapid pace: after all it's one of the places where he spends his time with Brittany, Rachel, and so on, so it's quite ordinary for him, except for the events of the day.

His favorite victim is there, sitting with a notebook on his lap and gaze resting on it, not at all disturbed by the cries and chaos produced by the football players on the field nearby. He's so terribly nerdy that he doesn't even take a moment to rest.

"Seriously?" Kurt asks, seeing him wince, but never looking up. "Adorably disgusting."

All the calm that Sebastian has accumulated in those few hours disappear as he hears Kurt's shrill voice.

Those two days without school were suddenly like Paradise for him. Well, actually that's what he finds himself thinking about every single weekend in recent months.

It has been just two days since that incident in the hallway, but the wounds haven't healed yet, at least not the physical ones. The weight that Sebastian keeps within is heavier than a boulder; the psychological pressure that Kurt's mere presence forces him to suffer is destroying him.

He feels so weak and vulnerable that even his favorite superheroes can't cheer him up.

That's one of the times he feels like he just wants to turn into the Hulk and experience the satisfaction of crushing the enemy with the power of one single finger.

He wishes that for once in his life Kurt could feel like he feels, like nothing.

"Can we please focus on this?" He asks pointing at the book he holds in his hands.

Kurt sighs but drops down beside him, careful to keep a certain distance.

"Of course." He mutters with a fake smile on his face. "The more I focus on whatever you have to teach me, the sooner I'll be free from the torture of having to look at your face, right?"

Sebastian shakes his pencil in his fist so much that he is afraid of breaking it and annoying Kurt, who can read it as a gesture of disobedience. In fact everything he does, even breathing, could annoy Kurt.

"This is for you." He says, coldly - almost unexpected - as he hands a leaflet to the guy next to him. "And the schedules of our lessons, I thought maybe you wanted to know how to plan your week," he explains, pushing up his glasses that slipped down his nose.

"I can't plan my week." Kurt points out, annoyed. "I'm stuck and I must spend my time with you. It's the worst torture in the history of humanity," he pulls the papers to himself, but doesn't even look at them, too busy keeping his gaze fixed on him. "And you planned a schedule without even waiting for me to check on it. That's bad, very bad."

"I-I just wanted to help." Sebastian explains, before Kurt can use that ridiculous excuse to make fun of him. "We can plan it together if you want to ... I-I just wanna help you," he repeats like a robot, his long legs starting to shake nervously.

"You want to help me?" Kurt asks, lifting an eyebrow and biting his lower lip, pretending to think about it. "Why would you want to help me?" He asks, taking a small step toward him along the bench to whisper, "I bet you'd want me dead and I'm supposed to believe that you want to help me? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asks in a low voice. "Do you think I'm happy to help a person who makes my life miserable every day? Do you think I really want to spend time with you after being beaten by your henchmen or thrown into the dumpster by your filthy hands?!" Sebastian snaps, leaving Kurt speechless ... and maybe even himself.

He doesn't know where these words came from, even less that accusatory tone.

"C-can't we make t-this easier?" He asks immediately after, afraid of Kurt's eventual reaction.

Hummel hesitates for a few seconds, looking confused, and blinks as if he can't believe what he has just heard. Then he leans a little closer, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and making him startle at the contact.

"Woah, your tongue is getting a little too long, sucker," he mutters, tugging a little ironically while his other hand is still holding the schedules. "This makes me think that maybe you haven't understood how this works. I can also cut it, your pretty little tongue. Literally."

Sebastian narrows his eyes waiting for a slap, a fist, any of which, however, never comes. At least for now.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he tries to apologize, shrugging his shoulders as if Kurt's arm is burning on his covered skin. "S-sorry."

"See? It isn't that hard." Kurt pulls him a bit and then withdraws his arm from Sebastian's shoulders, holding it in his lap. "You won't do it again, right? You're going to be silent and good, and you won't dare to contradict me anymore, right? "

"Anything you w-want." Sebastian answers nodding but realizing immediately, however, he's just broken the first rule imposed by Kurt.

He swallows loudly, praying all the saints in Heaven that Kurt might be gentle with him at least once.

"Oh you have no idea what you're saying, do you?" Kurt looks at him immediately, unable to hold back a spontaneous laugh. "Because the only thing that is right with you is your sexuality - which obviously walks on the right track - and believe me, I could take a lot of advantage if you'd say I can do anything I want," He teases, waving the paper between his hands ironically.

Sebastian is inexperienced, naive, and perhaps too innocent. But he isn't stupid to the point of not understanding the allusive sense of these words, not to mention that grin on Kurt's lips.

Is Kurt basically saying he is gay? And _is_ _Kurt_ gay?

Probably this isn't new to the school, but Sebastian has never been interested in frivolous gossip.

When he realizes what Kurt really had just proposed, he feels his cheeks color red. And his skin can't hide that evidence.

"I'm not gay," he mutters, making Kurt burst into laughter.

"Seriously?" Hummel asks, genuinely amused. "I'm sure that you haven't tried anything in your life, but ... you're not gay?" He asks, looking at him as if he were the funniest thing in the world. "You're gay, you're _very_ gay."

"M-my private life is not of your business, Kurt," he dares even call him by name, not realizing how he is challenging fate more in these five minutes of conversation than he has ever done in his whole life. "I don't like boys," he defends himself.

If Kurt hadn't been so engrossed in the discussion, he probably would have made Sebastian regret his tones. But he is having fun too.

"Want to bet?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow slyly. "I can prove you how wrong you are."

If Sebastian is convinced that he's blushed, after these words he's more than sure that even the Human Torch wouldn't be able to enact the warmth of his skin right now.

He immediately lowers his gaze and tortures his fingers, unable even to answer.

If he weren't just a nerd with an absent sex life, he would say that Kurt is flirting with him.

"Aw, no need to blush, really." Kurt teases, shoving Sebastian's hips with his own and leaning slightly toward his ear closer to his lips. "Just to prove that I'm right. Then one fast hook-up. Given your sex life, I imagine that it would take me about two minutes only," he whispers, grinning happily when he sees him playing nervously with his fingers.

Sebastian feels another shot, but this time his body doesn't react as one would believe. He can't hide that he felt shivers when Kurt's hot breath had brushed his neck and something very much like a suppressed groan escaped his lips. He feels a fire exploding in his body and a strange bulge in his pants.

Is it possible that he's getting ... hard?

"Oh my God," he murmurs lowly, hoping that Kurt doesn't hear him.

"See?" Hummel asks, breathing against his ear, once he's understood the effect it had. "It didn't take much and now you have the answer to your boring internal questions," he mutters, his gaze falling slightly between the legs of the other boy.

Sebastian follows his gaze and when he realizes what has happened between his legs, he immediately tries to cover herself with one hand.

How is it possible to get an erection so easily? It only took a few whispered words to make him this hard?

Sebastian was never really conscious about his body and feels his dick pushing against his boxers wanting to get freed and it's ... weird.

He has never had an erection caused by another person, so he didn't have any idea about the inches between his legs and the thought that Kurt, _openly gay_ Kurt, was watching him, turns him on even more in an unexpected way.

"N-no don't-look at me!" He exclaims embarrassed, placing his bag on his own legs.

Kurt leans forward with his arm, wrapping it around his shoulders again, regardless of his words, his gaze fixed on the folder that covers Sebastian's length.

"It must hurt, I guess ..." He hums, against his ear, too amused to give up.

"Yeah ..." Sebastian readily admits, clutching his legs together and actually feeling how hard he has become. "I-If we don't have anything else to say, I should go ..." He says, his face now burning.

Kurt's proximity doesn't help him and he can feel his own cock grow inside his pants. He has no idea what to do in these cases, but one thing is clear; he needs to stay away from Kurt Hummel.

"Why do you want to go away?" Kurt asks with a grin on his face. "Right now there is something interesting in you. About you. Between your legs," he giggles hoarsely in his ear. "I don't think you'll take care of it alone ..."

"I'll s-see you tomorrow!" Sebastian exclaims, standing up so suddenly that he almost frightens Kurt who still has his arm touching his body. "T-Tomorrow after class," he says, continuing to cover up, and almost crush, his erection in hope that everything goes back to normal in a few seconds.

But his inexperience is very apparent.

"As you wish ..." Kurt mutters lifting his eyes to the sky and then points them back to him. He wants to stare at Sebastian's dick actually, but he keeps covering himself. "Stop crushing it though. That's not how it works, you should-"

"I'm fine!" Sebastian exclaims brightly, continuing to put pressure on his sex, but, as Kurt has told him, it doesn't work.

He knows very little about sex, almost nothing about his own body. And now that he has just offered to Kurt a new way to torture him, the best thing to do is run at the speed of light like his friend Superman.

"S-See you tomorrow."

Kurt sighs, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms, suddenly sad: Sebastian is going away just when he was beginning to enjoy the game.

"I hope you're not still hard tomorrow ..." He watches, teasing him. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Sebastian shakes his head and takes a few steps back, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Get there on time, please," he says with a lump in his throat due to the discomfort he feels between his legs. He has no idea what to do or where to turn.

Maybe it's time to have that famous talk with his dad.

"Goodbye," he mutters just before turning his back to Kurt and walking as fast as possible.

Kurt slides his gaze over him, tracing his shoulders with his eyes for a few seconds and falling down while tapping his fingers on his chin and smiling amused. He has to admit, he has found it fun to tease him about his erection. The mere fact that Sebastian gets all flustered and stuttering entertains him enough to convince him that at least he would have something to do while pretending to study.

He grins to himself as he watches the football game on the field in front of him. For some reasons, suddenly, these lessons seem a bit more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi there everybody! Sorry if it took us a little longer to update, but we're on holiday and I'm shifting into the guest rooms of the owner to find some wi-fi working :P But we did it and so here's the update! Thank you so much for being patient, I hope you enjoy it! Also thanks for following and letting us know what you think, it means the world to us! – xoxo

**Beta: **Amanda908565, who is a special cupcake and help us through this.

/

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the arms of his Pikachu watch – the one his mom has bought him on his 15th birthday after months of carving – marked 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Sebastian is already sitting on the steel stairs on the football field, there where he's going to meet Kurt for the first lesson of their calendar: biology.

The field is empty, probably because the Titans' training are already over – he isn't sure about it though, since he ignores whatever has to do with sports in school – and everything is silent, so much that it's almost relaxing.

And Sebastian really needs silence and tranquility right now.

After the night he's spent into his room crying over the embarrassment caused by Kurt, he has started wondering about some things.

The hardest part was trying to get his body back to normality, because Sebastian couldn't even look at his dad in the eyes, not to mention talking to him about how his body is supposed to work whenever something like that happens.

As soon as he had walked home, he ran upstairs into his room, laying down on the bed as if he wanted to hide what was between his legs even to himself. No matter how hard he tried to press his dick against the mattress, it wasn't working, so he realizes that maybe Kurt was right about it.

That's not how it works.

Sebastian hasn't ever even watched a porno online; he seriously has no idea where to put his hands or where to start if he needs to talk about it with his dad.

So he fell asleep crying last night and luckily when he woke up, everything was back to normal. He didn't feel like going into the bathroom and exploring his own body, maybe because he was too ashamed at the idea of not liking himself at all.

But that's just one of the things that make Sebastian's life more complicated.

The most important point on this list is clearly the person who is going to walk here in the next minutes. Sebastian is afraid of any confrontation by now, and he knows Kurt's going to make this hour and a half a living hell.

For a second, he just hopes that Kurt won't come today. Or the next days too eventually.

He would have given everything to run away from this school right now, even his precious Dragon Ball collection.

Well, not really but almost.

Anyway, Sebastian knows that he must be ready for whatever is going to come and as minutes go by, he feels a tight grip dry his throat until he's almost breathless.

His thoughts get interrupted when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He pulls it out, knowing that it can be one person only: no one else texts him nor asks him phone number.

From: Sanny: You still alive?

He stares at the screen, wrinkling his lips and texts the only answer that sounds realistic inside his head right now.

To: Sanny: For now.

He sends as he feels his stomach tightening too because of the growing anxiety.

From: Sanny: I wanna go home, Seb …

It comes and Sebastian rolls her eyes a little because _of course_ she wants to go home, he wants to go home too. He types the answer immediately while the wind blows on the stairs, making him tighten his shoulders a bit.

To: Sanny: Me too. But we can't.

He sighs while his eyes wander over the fields and he can swear he has just seen Kurt walking slowly and calmly there.

From: Sanny: I really don't get what we've done to deserve this! We already have to stand them every day, but this is too much! Well, actually … something weird happened yesterday …

Sebastian blinks, fixing his eyeglasses along his nose with one hand, while he starts typing back with the other. He doesn't want to get interrupted right when he's curious to know. Actually, he would want to tell Santana that he himself has experienced something weird with Kurt but he isn't sure he can do that without exploding with embarrassment.

To: Sanny: What?

He sends that only, without adding anything else.

From: Sanny: Brittany was a little less mean to me yesterday … isn't that weird?

When the text gets to him, Sebastian wonders if isn't the same for him. Well, it's not, because Kurt had fun humiliating him and the fact that he was laughing while doing it doesn't make it any less annoying. But he doesn't want to talk about it with Santana. Not now at least.

To: Sanny: Totally weird. Maybe she was so bored that she didn't feel like wasting her energy either.

From: Sanny: Yeah, maybe. What about you? How was Kurt?

Sebastian stares at the text, biting his lower lip: what is he supposed to tell her? _Hey bestie, I'm tried what a boner feels like_? That's not really a good way not to feel embarrassed. He tries to stay vain so, as he types.

To: Sanny: Let's say it was awkward. I don't know if it was better or worse, but … awkward.

He sends it and then rolls his eyes and the sky, sighing.

From: Sanny: Hmmm … Do you think there's something on their mind? I'm scared now.

Sebastian barely manages to read the text, and then a high-pitched voice keeps him from answer.

"Is it going better today?" Kurt asks allusive, standing beside him as he tries to look over the screen of Sebastian's phone.

Sebastian startles on the stairs and almost risks letting his phone fall.

There he is, in front of his in all of his arrogance and that annoying smirk on his face.

"You're on-on time." It's all he can answer. Maybe if he just ignores Kurt's comments on yesterday's accident, Kurt is going to be bored and find new insults.

"Hmm maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Kurt answers, not wanting to show something more. "That's not voluntary, trust me. I can't even remember at what time we were supposed to meet. I don't waste my memory on irritating things like you." He smiles ironically.

Sebastian feels slightly relieved. At least his tactic is working a little. He prefers being insulted all day long as long as it keeps Kurt from talking about what happened yesterday.

"I suppose we can start." He tries to began. "I've made you copies of my notes, so you can get into it more easily."

"Why do I feel like your notes are going to look like a fucking novel? Which would be totally rude of you because … think of all the paper you've wasted on it." Kurt complains, sitting beside him with a bored pout on his face. "Just remember that you have to make this thing the less boring and annoying you can."

"I-I'll do my best." Sebastian just stutters when he feels Kurt shifting closer to him. How is he going to survive for an hour and 29 minutes then? "The upcoming test is about breathing apparatus, the reproductive system and plant and animal cells." He chokes, letting Kurt choosing what to begin with.

Terrible choice.

"Now, just wait a second." Kurt raises his hands towards Sebastian and Sebastian startles at the movement, making him smirk. "Explain to me how you're supposed to teach me stuff about the reproductive system when you don't even whack off when you need to."

Sebastian chews his lips and feels his mouth go dry, not to mention his ears and the tip of his nose turning redder than tomato.

"W-well, that's not in the test." He answers, staring at his own feet, unable to look away from there.

"Maybe, but I've never trusted who talks about theories but never puts them into practice. You should try." He lifts his eyebrows and lets one hand slide forward to ask for the copies silently.

Saying out loud that Kurt is right is sort of like raising a white flag in front of your worst enemy. If there's something Ash Ketchum has taught him is that you should never give up when it gets harder and no matter how many times you might lose, in the end you're going to become the very best.

Well, going back home without getting hard is going to be a nice prize anyway.

"C-can we start, please?" He asks, his fingers trembling around the pages of the book.

Kurt moves fast towards him, putting a firm hand on the book on Sebastian's lap and leaning to reach for his ear.

"I decide when we start." He murmurs lowly and smirking nastily. "And _what_ we start with …"

"O-okay …" Sebastian murmurs back, feeling the tickling sensation between his legs again.

No, this can't happen. Not again.

He presses his legs together to pressure then like it's useful – he needs to try though because he doesn't want Kurt to find out.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks immediately though, looking at him smugly. "You look strange and also very familiar …" He says, arching and eyebrow without shifting back from his ear.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks." He lies, trying to move aside so that he can put some distance between them. But every time he tries to get farer from Kurt, Kurt just moves in closer. The more he tries to control his dick, the harder he gets. Again. "Please, let's just … start with the lesson." He repeats, hoping that he sounds so pathetically begging that Kurt considers it.

"It's your fault." Kurt complains, rolling his eyes but he doesn't shift back. "If you give me something funnier than a stupid biology lesson, I could pretend like I focus at least. I can't do it if you offer me such a better way to spend my time with you."

"I'm not really offering you anything." Sebastian complains, starting to sweat in panic. Feeling Kurt's hot breath on his skin again doesn't help him; neither do Kurt's fingers brushing his shoulder.

He has no idea what this sensation is and he isn't even sure that it might be attraction. Maybe it's just the anxiety of having to deal with Kurt's innuendos and ways of being so … undeviating?

"Not directly, of course." Kurt whispers, leaning the words straight along the frame of Sebastian's ear. "But I can see you and fill you, geek. Don't tell me your grades make you think you're smarter than me somehow …"

"If you don't plan on studying, I-" Sebastian holds his breath, trying to find I way to say out loud. "I'll just go!" He exclaims, his eyes staring now into Kurt's.

He feels a shiver when it happens and this time it seems like pure excitement to him. For once in his life, he's facing Kurt Hummel and during these ten seconds he's doing it, he doesn't even care about the consequences.

Kurt tightens his arm around Sebastian's shoulder, pressing to get Sebastian closer to him, so much that his lips almost touch the exposed skin of his neck.

"Would you dare?" He asks, low and hot, but at the same time threatening. "Would you walking away?"

Sebastian is suddenly on fire. His ears are certainly filled with Kurt's creepy mean voice and he's already imagining Kurt throwing him into a garbage bin, but his body can't help but react at the sensation of Kurt's lips almost pressing onto his neck.

"N-no …" He answers, trying not to move too much. But once again he can feel his dick hardening into his pants, exposing him weakly for Kurt's eyes to stare.

Hummel smiles smugly, making his fingers slide along the hems of the pages of the book until he closes it and throws it away, putting it on the bench so that Sebastian can't use it to cover himself anymore.

"Exactly." Kurt whispers, letting one hand slide nonchalantly over Sebastian's thigh. "Because you actually know that I'd make it up to you if you did such a thing …"

"I know …" Sebastian chews his lower lip, keeping a surprised moan when Kurt's hand moves on his pants, tracing the length of his leg. "D-don't touch me …" He says but it's useless. He knows that Kurt isn't going to listen to him. That's why he leans his hands forward fast, covering his half-hard dick with his long fingers.

"You're defending yourself right when I didn't want to hurt you …" Kurt purrs at his ear, tempted at the idea of licking the frame with his tongue. He strokes his thigh again knowing that the contact is going to be enough to make Sebastian shiver, since he doesn't look like he had sexual experiences before. "You wouldn't walk away because you know I'll get my revenge. So what are you planning to do now?"

Sebastian does shiver visibly under Kurt's touch and even though he tries to shift from him with his mind, his body doesn't obey. The way Kurt's fingers are spoiling him … Sebastian is shocked at admitting it but maybe he likes it.

"I just wanted to s-study." He answers, breathing harshly. "Can't we do that?" He asks, pressing his knees together and feeling get how hard he is getting.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep on doing this." Kurt murmurs against his ear, not even worrying about how hoarse his voice sounds. "I don't want to study, geek, not yet, not you make it hard for me to focus on something else. It's your fault, I was doing anything. I'm just doing what your dick wants me to do and since I've noticed, you could also stop covering it."

"You should stop … doing this!" Sebastian complains almost sobbing. It hurts, a lot, especially as he tries to kill his erection. But the more his hands casually move around it, the more he gets turned on and he has no idea how to fight it. "Why do you have so much fun with hurting other people?" He sighs, trying to stand up.

"I'm not hurting you, loser, not this time." Kurt complains too, stepping back from his ear just for a moment, without pulling his hand off his thigh though. "_You_ are hurting yourself this time, right when I just wanted to help you understanding how you could avoid some pain." He notices, leaning a hand to press it on Sebastian's. "You're the one who wants to get hurt then …"

"I don't need you." Sebastian answers nervously. "I'd rather suffer than feeling your filthy hands on me."

Time seems to stop in the exact moment the words come out of Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian is worried, anxious and afraid of the way Kurt might react. Kurt too is surprised with the way Sebastian has just dared answering him.

Judging from Kurt's gaze – colder than usual – Sebastian know that this is going to be the worst hour of his life.

He immediately regrets having been so stupid.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He stops when Kurt's hand grabs his neck fast, fingers pressing just slightly while Kurt looks into his eyes without saying a word. With the other hand, he pulls Sebastian's one away from his crotch to put his own on his waist, almost touching his erection with the palm.

"You talk too much lately, you know?" He asks in a cold flat whisper as he strokes Sebastian's waist and thigh with getting there completely. "Too insolent as far as I'm concerned …"

Sebastian feels all of his excitement disappear when Kurt's fingers are wrapped around his throat – not too much though, but he can't think about it now – and then coming back on when Kurt starts brushing the inside of his thighs obscenely. Instinctively, he spreads his legs, as if he's trying to avoid the contact ... at least that's what he thinks. The movement just gives Kurt a better way to touch.

"Let me go, please …" He murmurs, with his face getting paler as he's afraid that Kurt might abuse him.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt whispers immediately, moving his hand from Sebastian's neck to his chin to grab it and force him to look into his eyes. "Do you _really_ want me to?" He asks and lifts and eyebrow as he strokes his thigh. "I bet you don't."

"No …" Sebastian murmurs, without even trying to fight back. They're alone now, so maybe he could challenge him. But Sebastian is too weak to fight. He could scream and ask for help, if he weren't lonely.

A tiny tears streams down from the corner of his left eye as he breathes in deeply, hoping it would help his heart beating normally again. But Kurt is still touching him like that and Sebastian seems … to want it.

He hates himself for this. He can't believe he wants to feel Kurt's disgusting hands on his body. That's a crime.

Kurt hesitates surprisingly; maybe they don't have to show off too much in case someone walked by. His hand runs over Sebastian's torso then as he leans closer to his ear again.

"Aw, why are you crying? I'm not doing anything …" He says, putting his fingers on Sebastian's chest and searching for his nipple under the material. He's so lost in the game that he hasn't realized he's enjoying touching this nerd.

"I hate you, Kurt." Sebastian murmurs again, not even sure that Kurt can hear me, because he's too busy tracing invisible paces on his chest. When Kurt's pale fingers brush the outline of the sensible pink bud he was searching for, Sebastian startles and feels his dick arch at the touch.

Kurt leans in at the reaction, brushing the skin of Sebastian's neck with the tip of his nose and his eyes half-closed. He's probably going to deny this until the end of his days, but he's enjoying Sebastian now. For a few seconds he even wants to kiss his skin, to taste it, just because he's curious to find out how Kurt would react.

He strokes his nipple gently, without making too much pressure on it, and bites his lower lip to keep from moaning when the bud hardens between his fingers.

Sebastian stays there unable to move into his arms, letting Kurt do whatever he wants with his body. He's never going to find the strength to fight him, so why should he even try? Captain America would probably be mad at him because he didn't even try, but all he can do is suffering.

Suffering in silence.

He closes his eyes, trying to fight back the tears that are pressing to stream down his face and lets go to a long sigh, imagining the hands of some handsome boy on him instead – at least he now knows that he's gay.

But then, a few seconds later, Kurt's hold loosens and he pulls his hands away from him, sighing and allowing Sebastian to open his eyes.

"Pull out your trash of notes." He grumbles, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand and looking at him. "We don't have much time now and I have no intention to make this torture last more than necessary."

Sebastian opens his eyes in disbelief.

Is it over? So soon? Does Kurt really want to study?

This must be some sort of alternative universe, it's the only possible explanation.

When his wet eyes stare into Kurt's serious ones, he understands that he can't take the risk to make him angry again.

He sobs one last time and then dries his eyes with his trembling fingers before he opens the book.

"Anything I'm going to explain to you, it's in the notes too …" Sebastian says, interrupting the silence. "You can follow from there."

Kurt stares at him for a few seconds, looking thoughtful: Sebastian's face his paler than usual, his eyes red just like the tip of his nose. He tries not to think about it, since he's not used to stare at him.

"I'm listening." He says instead, sounding a little flat.

/

"She is so beautiful, she's got those wonderful green eyes and I have no idea how to describe them." Rachel is still talking, it's been unlimited minutes since she's started, while Kurt rolls his eyes, thinking back at his afternoon with Sebastian instead.

He likes touching him, that's undeniable.

"I think that wonderful and green is already a description, Rachel." He complains, terribly bored.

But Rachel looks like she isn't even listening to his words, too caught up in her thoughts about the girl.

"Did you notice how pretty she looks with those glasses? They make her eyes look even more beautiful." She says dreamily, while she plays with her blue hair in her fingers.

"Rachel." Kurt rolls his eyes, trying not to kill her even if it's getting harder and harder as minutes go by. "Do you actually realize that Quinn's glasses are red, don't you?"

"So what? Green and red are perfect together." She shrugs, ignoring the wince on Kurt's face at the comment. "Maybe I should ask her out. I bet she's got a crush on me too." She nods to herself, maybe because she wants to believe it.

Actually, Rachel never got the chance to speak to Quinn properly because the girl always keeps away from her whenever they meet along the hallways.

It's some sort of platonic love indeed.

"You know, Rach, not that I like crashing your hopes …" He murmurs softly, almost as if he can't believe his own words. "But they despise us too." He whispers to her. "They think we're monster. Quinn thinks the same about you."

Rachel looks down, she's well aware about it but it's hard to admit it out loud just as Kurt is doing right now.

"You're wrong, Kurt. Quinnie is just shy." She shakes her head.

"Of course." Kurt complains, rolling his eyes again. "Tell me, what else do you plan on believing to?" He asks, hitting her shoulder with his own playfully. "Tell me, because I want to be there where you'll hit the wall of reality."

"Shut up, Kurt!" Rachel exclaims irritated, pointing her fingers at him.

Truth always hurts.

"Just because you've got no one to love, it's not like you have the right to mess with my life." She continues.

"To _love_?" Kurt asks in shock, looking at her like Rachel has just said the most stupid thing ever. "First, I don't really need someone to love; secondly, are you seriously talking about _love_?" He asks, unable to believe this is really happening. "I didn't figure out you were so lost in her."

Rachel stutters, because she hadn't even realized what she had said.

_Love?_ Is love really what she feels for Quinn? How can she know if she barely knows the meaning of this feeling?

"Well, I didn't really mean _love_ but … attraction!" She tries to adjust. "There's some sort of attraction between us, that's undeniable!" She continues, looking a little surer about her.

"Rachel, they're two different things." Kurt answers, shrugging. "I am attracted to anybody and anything." He winces thoughtful. "If you can call attraction my constant need to rub on every surface …"

"You never change." Rachel shakes her head, forgetting probably that she was used to do that to until she had met Quinn. "What are you and Brittany doing tonight?" She asks, finally changing the topic of their conversation.

"I have no idea." Kurt answers, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously. "Don't even think for a second that you can invite geek Fabray to come over, seriously, this is a threat."

"I'd never bring her in the same place as you two." She says snappy. "It would be too much of a shock to her."

"Aw look at Rachel." Kurt giggles. "She's so worried about what Kurt and Brittany might do to her Quinnie!"

"We've already talked about that." Rachel whispers threatening. "You get your weed and you guys won't touch her."

"We did talk about indeed." Kurt sighs. "Actually, you've talked about it enough for all of us … we just nodded."

"Well, keep your word, I'll keep mine." Rachel answers. "We're all going to be happy then."

"You should tell Brittany. She's the one who's into girls." Kurt says. "I wouldn't touch Quinn from a distance, she's a _girl_."

"What should she tell me?" Brittany asks, arriving and getting closer to them.

"Duh, nothing!" Rachel exclaims as soon as Brittany stands there. She knows that Brittany doesn't make any difference between boys and girls anymore and even though she would probably never find Quinn attractive, she wants to keep them as separate as possible.

"We were talking about her precious Fabray." Kurt answers instantly and betraying her. "About her and her gay skirts …"

Rachel hits him with her elbow, like she wants to tell him to shut the fuck up. But it's too late, considering Brittany's smirk.

"Did you finally manage to get into her panties?" She asks indeed.

"No, hey, no!" Rachel yells, blushing. "That's not what I'm planning on." She winces. "This is exactly what you two would do."

"Is there anything better than sweet lady sex?" Brittany asks, arching an eyebrow. "If you don't know how to do that, I could teach you-"

"I beg you to stop with this conversation." Kurt groans with a disgusted grimace on his face. "Think I'm gonna throw up …"

"My offer is valid for you too still, Kurtie …" Brittany answers, smirking. "You should try before you judge …" She adds, winking at him.

"No, thanks." Kurt answers immediately, rolling his eyes. "Your disgusting lack of a penis doesn't get my interest." He complains.

"Ever heard about strap-ons. I know how to use one and-"

"How were the lessons with your future crushes?" Rachel asks and the duo throws her daggers through their eyes as Brittany and Kurt have both turned confused towards her, like they're offended at these words.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Your future nerdy crushes." Rachel repeats shrugging. "You guys spend so much time on torturing them. It looks like you're obsessed."

"Crushes? What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asks but looks now like he's enjoying it, as Brittany finally sits beside him.

"Don't ever say that again, Rach." Brittany smiles, but her voice doesn't sound friendly. "It's funny, you should try that too. The best part is when they run to the bathroom crying!" She laughs and so does Kurt.

"I don't think so and if I were you, I wouldn't laugh." Rachel says shrugging and looking at them like she's sure of her own words as she crosses her arms to her chest.

Brittany wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulders then and shakes her a little.

"Rach, baby … what the hell are you talking about?" She asks, as confused as Kurt feels.

"I'm just saying …" Rachel starts again, while Kurt lifts an eyebrow, "that one day you'll understand what it's like falling in love with a nerd!"

Kurt and Brittany look at each other for a long minute, then their eyes focus on Rachel that is staring back at them.

And then they just laugh out loud.

"Oh God, Berry, what have you smoked? You didn't seem so stupid yesterday!" Kurt says as he's having a hard time to breathe.

"How can you just imagine Kurt and I falling for a nerd?" Brittany finishes for him. "We're not losers like you, baby. We don't fall in love."

"The only things we actually love is torturing them" Kurt says, nodding to Brittany.

Rachel stares at scene for a few seconds and then – even though she just wants to wince – she smiles. For once, she lifts her chin and an eyebrow, shrugging.

"When you'll come to me telling me how right I was, I'll laugh even more." She says firmly. "You'll regret that you didn't believe me."

The calm and strict tone she uses makes Kurt and Brittany hesitate for a second; but when they imagine the future Rachel has predicted again, they go back to laughing.

Kurt and Brittany don't fall in love.

Kurt and Brittany are never going to fall in love.

Kurt and Brittany are never going to fall for a nerd.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: A few notes before you get into this.

As someone pointed, this is harassment. If you think we don't know and we have no idea what we're writing, you're wrong.

When we started publishing the story, we warned you about what was going to be there and told you not to read if you felt uncomfortable with bullying, dub-con, etc. If you think that it is unrealistic to forget and forgive, I respect your personal opinion, but I've been there and I know personally that people change and as stupid as it is to harass somehow, I know for sure that not doing anything about it for fear is equally stupid. I know, I was stupid too. But this is high school. Most of the people in high school do stupid things and they don't even realize how stupid they are.

And then, when you get to spend time with a person you hate for unknown reasons, you search for a the easiest way to enjoy it and then _slowly_ realize there is a lot more you can love in a person besides his physical appearance. It's not something you figure out in one day. If Kurt could have figured out things about Sebastian in one day or one moment, he wouldn't have bullied in first place.

Besides, most of the badass/nerd stories we've read where about a badass turning into a puppy as soon as he/she saw the nerd, if we want to talk about the realism. We started writing this exactly because we wanted _this_ side of reality to be shown. A reality in which a person starts with being completely wrong and mean and so sure of himself/herself that he/she doesn't even realize how sick his/her attitude is, and then turns out regretting it, feeling humanly sorry and coming to know the person he/she was used to bully and harass is someone with a heart and might get hurt.

In our opinion, this isn't something that can happen in an arch of three-four chapters. So, I'll say it again: **if you feel uncomfortable with bullying, harassment, dub-con and slow development of feelings and the relationship between the characters, do not read this. It's not your kind of story and you're opening the wrong link.**

A part from this, thanks to anybody who is enjoying the story and doesn't judge it from the first two chapters. It's not like we think that what Kurt and Brittany do is right, that would be crazy. It's like one would say that the CSI writers think that murder is fun because it keeps the audience on the news networks. This story is about changing and understanding. Not about thirty chapters of harassment of falling in love in one day and changing one's personality. We love who is giving us a chance before they judge us! You're lovely and supportive, let me kiss you – xoxo

Ps – sorry for how long this got. It needed to be explained. (Also, to guys, this doesn't stop relationships for changing: think about Puck. He harassed students in the beginning, he closed Artie into a bathroom and bothered Kurt every day, but then he became friend with both)

Beta: Amanda908565.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know what to do, I need your help!" Quinn exclaims while they are walking slowly along the hallway, enjoying the minutes they still have got before the bell rings and they have to go to class. "I … I think I'm in love. But I'm so scared." She murmurs in complain with herself.

Santana and Sebastian are walking at her sides – Santana being on the right and Sebastian on the left – and they're suddenly shocked with the terms Quinn had come to when it was just supposed to be a conversion about Rachel Berry which started from the moment they got out to walk to school together.

"Quinn, honey …" Santana says hesitating. "You're never talked to her …"

"I know … how am I supposed to do that?" Quinn answers, sighing. "After what Brittany and Kurt did to you …"

"I agree." Sebastian says, beside her. "She would only act mean to you."

"No, she wouldn't!" Quinn defends her. "She never hurt me. She's different from Kurt and Brittany."

Santana shivers as soon as she hears Brittany's name. She almost panics as she rethinks of everything thing Brittany has done to her since the day they met.

"Quinn. You're lucky enough that they didn't choose to bully you too … why are you still stuck with such a person as Rachel? You deserve someone better." Santana says, trying to understand the reason why Quinn might have these feelings.

"That's not it." Quinn tries to complain. "I mean, the fact that she spends so much time with them doesn't mean she _is_ like them …" She murmurs, biting her lower lip. "I'm pretty sure she's a better person than that, and if she weren't, sometimes people act like this because of past traumas."

"Traumas are what Santana and I are going to go through because of them." Sebastian groans, clearly not agreeing. "How can you even _consider_ falling for such a person, Quinn?"

Santana looks down and bites her lower lips. She hates it when Sebastian gets mad, so she tries to calm him down, but Sebastian shuts her. "Sebastian-"

"No, Santana." He says firmly. "I won't accept that our best friend might get into what we go through everyday."

"Guys, you're acting _exactly_ like them." Quinn says, lifting her hands in the air and rolling her eyes, partly ironic and partly tense at the topic. "You're letting a prejudice towards a person winning over you … did you ever _talk_ to Rachel?"

"What about you, Quinn?" Sebastian asks immediately.

"I haven't done it yet, but I'm not judging at least!" Quinn answers, looking sharply at him and fixing her headband. "Which is exactly what _you guys_ are doing …"

"Quinn, you just said you're _in love_ with a person you don't even know." Sebastian complains.

"Guys, calm down …" Santana tries but she fail because Quinn is already speaking again.

"I _think _I'm in love." Quinn corrects him. "And by the way, love is supposed to be spontaneous and not _rational_." She groan, clearly annoyed. "Don't you ever think about what love might be like, do you?"

Sebastian stares around for a few seconds. He wants to be in love, so much, he wants to have someone who loves him exactly for what he is. But the way he looks, his personality, everything he is only push people away.

Plus, he found out only a few days ago what he really likes, who he really is.

The thought that is has happened because of Kurt made him understand. Kurt had humiliated him with words even more than he had done with slushies.

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_. Everything comes to Kurt in the end.

It's his worst nightmare and Quinn doesn't deserve to have a life like his own or Santana's. If she gets closer to a person like Rachel though, that is surely going to happen.

Quinn deserves better. She's the sweetest person he's ever known.

"You can't be in love, Quinn." Sebastian says again wincing. "Maybe you're attracted to her, but you can't talk about love. She doesn't even know you exist!"

"Well, maybe she doesn't." Quinn crosses her arms to her chest and turns to them, blocking their walk. "But I bet one day you're going to find out what it feels like to fall in love with the wrong person and you'll regret that you didn't believe me!" She says firmly and without even giving them the chance to reply, she turns and walks by, right when the bell rings, getting out dramatically and leaving them both thoughtful along the hallway.

/

Sebastian checks once more that all the instruments, chemical solutions and the main element are spread over the counter of the biology lab according to the order of use. He smiles happily at his perfect work and sits down.

He doesn't really like this part – dissecting a frog and studying its guts isn't too much of a pleasant hobby – but he has to explain it to Kurt today and he's going to be objective and serious about this.

When he realizes, by looking at his Pikachu watch casually for a moment, that Kurt is late (while the first time he had been awkwardly on time) since it's ten past four pm, he sighs annoyed.

He hates tardy people, especially if it's Kurt.

He spends his time holding the scalpel and repeating all of the processes into his mind. Before he can realize it properly, he is thinking about Kurt already.

He puts the scalpel down and sighs, unable to actually imagine what Kurt is going to pull him through today. It usually gets worse when Kurt hasn't seen him all day, like today.

And yet, right when he is busy preparing himself psychologically, the door gets opened and closes on itself immediately. Kurt comes in, walking towards Sebastian, looking happy and maybe a little lost. He is trying to unwrap a lollipop, but he doesn't manage to do it because his fingers look evidently unsynchronized.

Kurt bites his lower lip for the effort and he stumbles a little, giggling, as he steps closer to Sebastian. He leans his hip against the counter and looks up at him.

"Hey, Sebby." He murmurs, his sharp tone promising nothing but trouble.

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow in confusion. It's so weird to be called like this by Kurt. It isn't failure or geek. And his face looks … happy? Since he's known him, Sebastian has learnt to read the expression on his faces: one day he looked angry at the world, the next one he might be the coldest and most indifferent person on Earth and now he's just … happy?

"Are you okay, Kurt?" He can't help but ask.

"Oh, yeah, I do, _super_ fine." Kurt answers, smirking a little while his mind is still clouded from the joint he smoked. "I'm fine, Sebby," He repeats, slide over the stool beside him before he sits properly, as he still tries to unwrap the lollipop from the paper, "I hope you're having the worst of days."

_I was good before you came_, Sebastian thinks but he bites his tongue and avoids to say something which might get this worse.

Even though he is sure that there's something wrong with Kurt, he tries not to think about it because it's not his problem. He's only been kind with asking, but Kurt doesn't even know what kind actually means.

"Okay, we're having biology today, and I'm teaching you how to dissect a frog." He explains instead.

"God, that's gross." Kurt complains, wrinkling and leaning towards Sebastian to look over at the frog, even though he doesn't move too much from the stool. "Can I dissect you instead?" He asks, lifting his gaze towards Sebastian and fidgeting with the lollipop into his fingers. "I'd make it slow and painful …"

Sebastian shakes his head, shivering in fear because Kurt looks fucking serious.

What if he wants to hurt him for real?

Would he do that?

Now Sebastian is pale with fear and it must be pretty evident. He can't even breathe or talk.

"Aw, Sebby, c'mon, I was just joking! That would be gross too." Kurt says, shaking his head and handing his lollipop to Sebastian. "Open that thing." He orders casually.

Damned joints, they just make his fingers hypersensitive.

Sebastian nods again and with no hesitation – he really doesn't want to fight Kurt on this – he takes the scalpel and traces mentally the line along which he is going to cut. He realizes that his hand is shaking because he can't trust Kurt and even less today, when is weirder than usual. Plus, feeling his ice eyes on his skin isn't making it any better.

He tries to calm his nerves and eventually manages to cut along the corp.

"You have to cut a line right here …" He explain, his voice shaking as much as his hand.

Kurt moves back a little, lifting from the stool and getting closer to him.

"Geek?" He calls him, leaning a hand to press the lollipop under Sebastian's chin, so that Sebastian is forced to look up into his eyes. "I meant you have to open this …" He whispers, his gaze into Sebastian's with no hesitations.

"O-okay …" Sebastian murmurs confused, sure about the fact that Kurt didn't even bother _looking_ at the way he cut the frog.

He pulls his white gloves off to better work at the paper wrapped around the lollipop and after he failed a few times because of his nerves, he manages to undo it and give it back to Kurt.

"Can we just go back to the frog now?" He asks unsure, fixing his glasses that slid along the tip of his nose.

"Don't you like working on lollipops?" Kurt asks giggling and putting the sweet to his mouth, pressing his stool towards Sebastian's. It's probably due to weed, but he really wants to make Sebastian more interesting in his eyes.

"Of c-course, but we're not here for lollipops, are we?" Sebastian asks, bringing a new pair of gloves to put them on. "This is quite tough. You should pay attention. Can you do that, please? The sooner we're done, the better it is for both of us." He explains, not noticing how close they suddenly are.

Kurt bites his lower lip, starting to feel an awkward tension along his body at his sudden idea. He puts the lollipop out of his mouth and he leans it over Sebastian's closed lips, making him startle.

"Do you want it?" He asks allusive, his voice sounding hoarse.

Sebastian would want to nod, move back, do anything to deny Kurt this, but all he does instead is parting his lips and letting Kurt push the lollipop into his mouth, while they're staring into each other's eyes.

Kurt immediately smirks smugly and he presses the sweet into his mouth. Well, this is so much interesting than biology.

"Do you like it?" He asks lowly, spreading his legs a little to put himself at ease as he rolls the stick between his fingers so that the sweet moves into Sebastian's mouth.

"Hmm." Sebastian murmurs, blocking the lollipop with his tongue – surprising Kurt pleasantly – before he starts sucking it into his mouth to taste the sweet savor mixed with the one of Kurt's mouth which he can't identify yet.

Right now, Kurt doesn't really care about what's happening and the reasons _why_ it is, he just puts a hand through Sebastian's hair at the base of his neck, stroking it sweetly as he keeps on moving the lollipop.

"You look so much better with your mouth full, you know?" He asks, giggling and making sure that his voice sounds a little despiteful. It's so weird that he has to force it though.

Sebastian's wet eyes turn darker just like Kurt's. His pale cheeks turn red, his hands start shaking on the desk.

All the sureness he suddenly had when starting to play this game with Kurt, suddenly disappears when he realizes Kurt's fingers are tenderly stroking his skin. The words he said sound like a sweet compliment in his ear, especially after all the insults Kurt put him through. He wonders how this is actually happening and why.

With a loud _pop_ he lets the lollipop slide out of his warm mouth and stares at Kurt with his lips parted and colored in a slightly darker pink.

"K-Kurt …" He stutters, when Kurt is still brushing him, even now.

Clearly, this has a lot to do with Kurt's smoking hobby. It's not his fault that he becomes a little lovely lamb when he smokes. Also, he gets horny.

He strokes Sebastian with his fingers and he makes the stool slide along the floor until he manages to press his arching dick against Sebastian's thigh.

"Sebby." He replies ironically. "You don't look that bad today, you know?" He asks, brushing his cheek with the lollipop and leaving a sticky line of sweetness over his cheekbone.

Sebastian spreads his eyelids in shock and moans when he can clearly feel Kurt's hard dick against his leg, even through the clothes between them (well, he had hesitated for a few moments, because he wasn't sure about what it was).

With his lips still parted, he looks down to where their bodies are touching and he can feel his own cock straining between his legs.

It's happening again.

Kurt moves his fingers softly, brushing his hair like he wants to make Sebastian more at easy, like he wants him to get used to it because he wants more. He lowers the lollipop and leans over to pull out his tongue and lick along the sweet sticky line of candy along his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks, ironically, parroting Sebastian's previous question, while he looked down at the growing hardness into Sebastian's pants. "Do you want to touch me?"

And that's what gets things too far for Sebastian.

Like he has just been burnt – and well, his skin actually is on fire after Kurt's tongue licked it – he jumps off of the stool and steps back, as far as he can reach.

Kurt startles in surprise and looks at him confuse, while Sebastian turns around so that Kurt can't see his erection, because it feels freaking embarrassing.

"S-stop!" He says, his voice shaking. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" He asks Kurt as he wonders if this is actually happening.

Without ever turning to Kurt, who is sitting behind him and looking with an amused smile, Sebastian moves his hand hesitantly towards his hips, experimenting. He barely brushes his half-hard cock and he is already moaning, getting Kurt's attention.

Kurt stands up immediately and moves towards him to reach him. He puts his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, taking advantage of the hold to lean over and look at where Sebastian is covering himself without touching too much.

"You want me to help?" Kurt murmurs beside his ear, his hot smoky breath brushing on his skin.

"No!" Sebastian answers sure, standing still and not moving, not even to make Kurt pull his hands off his body. "Don't touch me, I-" He stops when he smells this awkward scent.

He turns his face slightly, so that he can see Kurt's face from over his shoulder.

"Is this weed?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm-hm." Kurt moves his lips along Sebastian's neck, without really touching his skin, just teasing, even if Sebastian seems too busy with the conversation. "You should try it, it would make you a little wilder …"

Sebastian closes his eyes and feels his skin getting awkwardly sensitive where Kurt is teasing it with his thin sticky lips. And once again, his dick throbs in his pants, so hard now that he can't hide it anymore.

"You should go home." He swallows. "We'll have this lesson another day …"

"Nooo." Kurt pleads in his ear, totally stoned, but also sounding ironical as he presses the tip of his nose into the crook of Sebastian's neck and looks down there where Sebastian is harder and harder. "It'll help with concentrating, I _swear_." He promises stupidly.

"Oh God, Kurt, how much did you smoke?" Sebastian asks, trying to ignore his hormones playing him trick. "This junk is just going to burn your brain," he tells him, finally finding the strength to move and turn around.

When he does though, he goes face to face with Kurt, who looks down between his legs where his straining dick is too evident now.

Kurt's eyes are now blown with excitement and they look down there. He subconsciously licks his lips, then lifting his gaze to look into Sebastian's eyes. His eyes are also a little dark for smoke maybe, Sebastian can see it.

"My brain isn't really that useful," She murmurs, looking down again and asking nonchalantly, "Can I sit on you?"

Sebastian follows his gaze and when he realizes the way his dick is pressing against his pants, he covers it with both hands. "I-I really think we should meet tomorrow, when you're s-sober." He stutters, feeling the need to just go.

It's already the second time Kurt makes him this hard and he now feels more intensely the need to get free of his problem. But he doesn't know how to do it. He never did that.

"I don't think that's true." Kurt says instead as he presses a finger on Sebastian's chest, making it slide along his torso in a way that should have been sexy but only seems clumsy with the smoke making him incapable of being actually aware of his movements. "I think you don't even know what to do with that dick." He whispers, brushing Sebastian's forehead with his own and looking into his eyes. "I mean, you have quite a cock, make a good use-"

"Can you stop thinking about my body for a moment? God, fucking around is all that matters to you, isn't it?" Sebastian growls, his face completely red. "This is … crazy!" He continues, surprising Kurt with how sure his voice sounds. "I'm not going to stay here if you won't just listen to me and learn."

Kurt leans towards him, putting his hands beside Sebastian's sides, around the stool, and looking into his eyes, immediately seeming colder and meaner.

"Don't you dare talking to me like this, Sebby …" He says lowly, "Do it again just once and I swear I might castrate the only interesting thing about you."

Sebastian is paralyzed, unable to move a single muscle. Kurt's lost behavior from smoke has gone to make space to his usual arrogant side. Almost completely.

He nods shyly and doesn't speak anymore. More than once he's been close to crossing the line; he can't risk and make Kurt mad at him … not when there are dangerous weapons on the table.

Kurt isn't sober and although Sebastian knows he probably wouldn't damage him normally, he isn't sure about what he might do like this.

For a moment he thinks about Santana. It's quite evident that Brittany and Kurt have smoked some weed and that's why they weren't around all morning. What if Santana is in the same situation?

He barely manages to wonder about how she might be doing, if Brittany was a little softer than Kurt, before Kurt is already speaking again.

"_And then_," He says calmly, like he hasn't just threatened Sebastian, "There's nothing wrong with making your body a little happier." He whispers, tightening his arms around Sebastian's thighs. "It's not only fucking to me, there are other things," he wrinkles his lips, "Smoke, alcohol," He starts listing.

Sebastian holds his breath, but it's hard to listen to his stupid list and ignoring the way they're touching, because it's only making him harder. Even though he has just been threatened, his dick stills think there's something interesting with this, because it's throbbing uncomfortably.

He should be scared – and he is partly – but his erection is still here, harder than ever.

"We have different prerogatives," he dares saying sarcastically, even if he doesn't look at Kurt.

"I guess so." Kurt says and maybe it's the first time he actually allows Sebastian to reply like that. "That's why I'm cool and you're just a loser," he clarifies immediately though, looking down at Sebastian's dick, "God, it must hurt so bad …"

"You're wrong, I'm fine!" Sebastian answers way too immediately. "Don't you have anything better to do today? Like, smoking some other weed?" He asks, almost pleading.

He doesn't know how to let go completely, doesn't know where to put his hands, but from the previous experience, he had learnt that freeing his erection from the tight material helps a little. The only thing he needs right now is to pull off his pants and sit down, but Kurt has no intention to let him go that easily.

"Do you want me to make it better?" He asks, ignoring Sebastian's insults for once – he has to fight the instinct to threaten him again, while he leans a hand to stroke his thigh lustfully. "Do you want me to unbutton your pants?"

_Yes, please._

Sebastian has to bite his tongue to keep from pronouncing the words that would mean giving up completely to him.

"Get off me." It sounds like a plea.

He's just pathetic now. Pathetic is how he feels.

Kurt doesn't move back, not even a little. Then Sebastian wraps his long fingers around Kurt's wrist, without even moving it. Kurt looks down, awkwardly amazed at the way Sebastian's fingers manage to hold him easily. For a moment he feels the instinct to act violently, but eventually he just turns slowly towards him.

"I hope you're touching me because this is heading to more, Sebby." He bites his lower lip, "Because if you fight me like this, you might get hurt."

Sebastian swallows loudly, not for the threatening part – he's sadly getting used to it, but at the way Kurt's pale skin feels soft and amazing under his fingertips. Brushing it is almost pleasant and he would go on if it wasn't _Kurt'_s skin.

"I thought you would hate a geek like me …" Kurt can notice a little of provocation into Sebastian's voice, "but you don't seem too bothered when it comes to … t-touching me …" He whispers eventually, looking down at where Kurt's hand is still pressed on his thigh.

"What are you implying?" Kurt asks, tightening his eyelids, wondering what Sebastian's words might mean. "Sebby, Sebby … I hope you're not implying that _I like_ touching you." He murmurs, smirking meanly, "Because you know it could never be true, don't you?" He asks, a silent threat hidden in the words.

Sebastian nods, but he can't keep another provocation.

"Then why are you doing this?" He knows is taking a risk, especially because he's used to getting hurt, but if it's going to happen, he wants to have some dignity into it. Ash Ketchum had taught him that one should never give up, no matter how stronger than you the rival appears to be. "Why are you harassing me?" He asks again, biting his lower lip and waiting for the hit to come.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asks only though, lifting his eyebrows and biting in surprise. "Tell me, should I put my hands off of you?"

Sebastian bites his lower lip not to smile in satisfaction. It seems like he's found where he can strike. He has no idea if this is going to work, but Sebastian knows one thing for _almost_ sure: he doesn't want Kurt's filthy hands to touch his innocent body.

"I can't really tell you what you can or can't do …" Sebastian says, shaking his head. "It's just that, I was wondering … what is everybody going to think about this, I mean … the cool Kurt Hummel raping the most nerdish student ever." His words seem to surprise Kurt. "This would do no good to your reputation."

Kurt stays still for a few moments, enchanted, with his eyelids heavy instinctively. It's probably because he smoked too much, but it seems like Sebastian is suggestive something for his good? Maybe he's just doing it because he needs it too. Of course.

"Since when have you cared about my reputation?" He asks smirking. "Believe me, if I bent you and fucked you now on this desk, your reputation would be so much better."

Sebastian blushes at the thought of their naked bodies on that desk, but he shakes his head to pull the image out of his mind.

"But it would kill yours." He corrects, after a moment of hesitation. "And what are you even trying to tell me, Kurt? That you like me? That I'm attractive? What?" He provokes, tightening his hands in fists like he can feel the pain of Kurt's probable reaction already.

He's challenging him openly and, even if he's afraid, he also feels sort of electrified inside, which is completely new to him.

Kurt is thoughtful though.

If he were sober, he would probably realize that he's more hesitating than usual. Instead he just thinks, evidently.

Does he like Sebastian?

Of course not.

That can't be possible. Sebastian is the nerdish underdog of the school, he's thin and tall and … okay. There's clearly something wrong with his thoughts right now, but maybe it's just smoke, and it has nothing to do with Sebastian. Right?

"_Attractive?_" He asks anyway, having to clear his throat a moment later because it came out too low and weak. "Seriously, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself for this, but do you actually realize you're wearing Ugly Betty glasses?"

Sebastian feels a little offended at the comparison. He knows he isn't handsome or attractive, but having to listen to it hurts; but he doesn't give up on his strategy anyway, because it's working. He doesn't know if Kurt is realizing that they're getting closer and closer as they talk. Maybe it's subconscious.

"And yet you're here … with me … brushing me like I'm the most beautiful thing that ever happened to you." He dares, not looking at him though.

Kurt seems a little stunned at the words, like he can't understand whether Sebastian is serious or not. He notices the little distance between them but, for now, he doesn't cut it like he would usually do.

"Are you s-serious?" He asks, tightening his eyelids through the smoke, and without realizing he had stuttered. His voice stills sound threatening.

"Am I wrong?" Sebastian asks though, pressing his hands on his thighs to dry the sweat collected between his palms for this tension. "It seems like ... everything you want is having my body. Isn't that weird? I mean, how come you're suddenly interested in what's in my pants?" He continues, feeling a little embarrassed at talking about himself like this.

Kurt blinks, trying to come out of this confusing situation. All of a sudden, his head seems too heavy and it's dangerously hanging without he realizes. He arches and eyebrow and shakes his head.

"No," He says to himself and partly to Sebastian while he looks up into his eyes. "It's just that the thing in your pants is more interesting than you and I have to find a way to survive this boring afternoon." He sounds cold and detached. "Now … don't ever think I could be attracted to you, okay? Ever again?"

Sebastian nods lively, preferring this cold tone in Kurt's voice, when he sounds like he wants to hit him and not like he wants to ravish him.

"Forgive me if I doubted that …" Sebastian says, always surer that his plan is working, "It's just that … no one ever touched me the way you did …"

"I didn't doubt it." Kurt answers immediately, not letting any emotion show in his voice. "Who would ever want to touch you, right?" He asks, but it sounds more like he is asking it to himself as he pulls away from Sebastian's body completely, still sitting on the stool though. "It's clear that no one wants you."

"But you do …" Sebastian answers, this time sounding so unsure that he looks away from Kurt.

Hummel stares for a moment, trying to wear a strong mask that can hide the confusion on his face. God, smoke hits him so bad. He needs some air to make it better, just now.

"Forget it." He murmurs eventually, making the stool slide on the floor so that it produces a horrible sound that forces Sebastian to wince for a moment. Kurt fixes his clothes clumsily like they're actually messy and he looks down at Sebastian. "I'm leaving." He takes a step back. "I'm tired of wasting my time here with a guy like you." He says, trying to make it sound as despiteful as he can.

And as soon as Kurt walks out of the room, after having stumbled a little, Sebastian sighs in relief.

He lets himself relax against the cold desk, pressing his cheek on the surface and shutting his eyes tightly. This days is coming to an end too and Sebastian feels a little proud that he challenged Kurt and made him doubt for once without having to come back with emotional scars and dirty clothes.

He has been just lucky maybe and probably, when Kurt is going to become sober again, he'll surely going to make Sebastian regret this.

Sebastian can only hope he is going to be lucky again tomorrow.

/

They stare at the two teachers before them for a moment: Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are looking at them with questioning eyes, waiting for the conversation to actually begin. Right now, in this room, they both have the same thing in mind: the lesson was traumatic. The can still feel the effects of having touched so closely Brittany and Kurt and, the saddest thing, the way it turned them on.

"So …" Schuester begins, breathing in and trying to show a smile to the two students sitting before him. "How are things going?"

They both swallow, clearly already expecting the question; but still they don't have an answer.

They turn to look at each other, like they could ready the right answer into each other's eyes.

"Fine." They both answer after having nod at each other.

Judging from Will and Emma's gazes, they've lied worse than Homer Simpson when he swears he didn't eat any donuts or drink beer.

"Are you sure?" Will asks immediately, while Emma looks at him wincing, like she wants to suggest Will not to put too much pressure on them. "We totally realize that the task we gave you isn't the easiest," He crosses his arms to his chest, "Brittany and Kurt are trouble, so we're worried about you."

They both shiver with fear and – they're never going to admit it – excitement when they hear the names out loud. It makes them think of the lesson of a few hours before, still alive and perfect into their minds and mostly, all over theirs skins.

Santana can still feel the wetness between her legs.

Sebastian can feel something getting hard into his pants.

"It's all going amazingly, Mr. Schue." Santana lies, biting her lower lip.

"They didn't really, huh … give us too much trouble." Sebastian says at the same way.

The problem is that if they only dare to tell them the truth, even though there's a chance they might solve their problems, they also know there would be consequences with Kurt and Brittany; which means having to go through their revenges, even outside McKinley.

They both shiver at the thought too.

"So how is it going with the subjects too?" Mr. Schuester asks then like they can focus on that now that he's sure they're not in danger.

"You know that these students' education might depend on you, right?" Emma says, clearly worried about it. "They could fail this year and we don't want them to."

Sebastian and Santana shake their heads.

They have no idea how they're actually going to fill Kurt's and Brittany's mind with knowledge, to make them succeed, but they surely can't fail.

"Brittany is getting better." Santana answers, being careful about the lies she chooses to say. She hates lying; she has never even been good at it. "Well, she finds chemistry a little tough, she confuses reactions." Santana blushes at her own words, reminding exactly how Brittany had turned them into something dirty somehow.

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury look at each other for a moment, like they're thinking if they believe it or not. Eventually, they seem to do so and turn to Sebastian.

"How is it going with Kurt?" Schuester asks. "I really don't get the kid; he is brilliant during my lessons – when he attends them of course and then he just … does those things …"

Sebastian fidgets with his fingers and looks down for a moment.

"I think Kurt is quite good with scientific subjects; he should just … try a little harder." He sighs. Captain America wouldn't be proud of him for this lie.

He's tented to tell the truth though, and Santana wants too; but they both miss the right dose of courage to do it.

"He seems to like biology. He has huh … he knows human body perfectly." He blushes at the touch of their bodies touching.

"Well, I thought this would have been worse." Schuester says, clapping his hands once. "_A lot worse_; instead, I can see that you're getting progresses even if slowly."

Once again, Sebastian and Santana nod.

Why the hell are they protecting them like this? They've got a chance to get them kicked them out of school, to fight their worst nightmares … and still, they're not doing that, they're lying to their teacher.

Suddenly though, Sebastian speaks.

"Mr. Schue … can I ask you something?" He asks unsure.

Mr. Schuester seems hesitating, already fearing that they're going to take their words back. Emma stiffens just like him.

"Of course, Sebastian." He replies eventually, trying to look calm. "Do so."

"I was wondering … I mean …" He clears his throat, like he is trying to make it sound as innocent as he can. "What if … they act badly on us?" Santana widens her eyes at the question coming out of her friend's mouth. "I mean … what would happen to Kurt and Brittany if - it's just an hypothesis of course – they hurt us?"

"Well, it is important that you're safe and no one ever even thinks of hurting you." Will answers, serious and direct. "So, if they did, there would surely be a disciplinary intervention and they could get expelled-" He suddenly stops and tightens his eyelids suspiciously towards both of them. "You aren't trying to tell us something, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Santana answers way too fast, stopping Sebastian before he could say anything. Sebastian looks at her confused. "We were just wondering," she continues, swallowing, "We wanted to be sure we're safe, that's it." Santana sighs.

Sebastian looks at her and shakes his head.

Santana is giving up, she's choosing for both of them for their good.

"Fine, guys." Mr. Schuester seems a little surer, but he still insists, "Because if something dangerous happens, if someone threatens you, you should come to us immediately so that we can take care of it."

Right now, Santana and Sebastian know they're safe, but as soon as they'll be out of this office, what's going to happen to them? Who is going to protect them from Kurt and Brittany?

No one.

They're alone.

They can't risk more than they already do every day.

If justice exists, sooner or later, Kurt and Brittany are going to pay for what they're doing.

And well, destiny actually already has plans for them …


End file.
